Hija de la magia
by Neki Rainbow Snape
Summary: Yo soy hija de la tierra, el océano y el cielo, creada del amor y la entrega, de la soledad y el dolor. Soy hija de los druidas, de los dragones y de los dioses. Soy una hija de la magia. / AU Merdred. Slash. MPreg.
1. Prólogo

Nota del autor:

Esta es la primera historia Merdred que elijo publicar. Y como aclaración: Merlín no me pertenece.

Algunas advertencias: Esta historia es Slash, relación hombre-hombre. Si no te agrada, puedes dar vuelta atrás. También hay una leve mención de MPreg.

Esta historia es solo un pequeño cuento. El Merdred no es tan popular y sé que llego como cinco años tarde al fandom pero, más vale tarde que nunca xD? ¿Habrá alguien vivo? Si es así, déjenme saber su opinión o, no sé, algo jaja.

En fin, espero les guste. ¡Muchos saludos!

* * *

" _No temo al destino,_

 _(pues tú eres mi destino, mi amor)._

 _No deseo ningún mundo,_

 _(pues tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad)._

 _Y eres todo lo que una luna siempre ha sido_

 _y todo lo que un sol siempre cantará_

 _He aquí el más profundo secreto que nadie conoce,_

 _(aquí la raíz de la raíz_

 _y el brote del brote_

 _y el cielo del cielo_

 _de un árbol llamado vida;_

 _que crece más alto de lo que un alma puede esperar_

 _o una mente puede ocultar)._

 _Y este es el prodigio que mantiene a las estrellas separadas._

 _Llevo tu corazón_

 _(lo llevo en mi corazón) "._

-Llevo tu corazón.

ee cummings.

* * *

 _ **Hija de la magia**_

Mi historia comienza en otra vida, muy atrás en la historia del mundo. Cuando la magia latía aún en el corazón de la tierra y los hilos del destino, intrínsecamente tejidos, se cruzaron en un patrón que formó la leyenda del Rey Arturo, la espada en la piedra, la mesa redonda y el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Se las contaré como me fue entregada de los labios de mi padre cada noche antes de dormir. Y aunque hay una doncella que se vuelve reina, un príncipe que brilla como el sol y un dragón malvado, debo advertirles que este no es un cuento de hadas.

Es la historia de cómo el amor puede surgir en los lugares más inesperados y cómo dos hombres intenta luchar contra un destino que ha sido grabado en los cimientos del mundo mismo.

Esta es la historia de Emrys y El caballero druida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

 _ **De cómo Emrys le salvó la vida a un niño druida.**_

Fue una mañana soleada cuando un druida y su aprendiz entraron en Camelot, un reino próspero pero cubierto de oscuridad.

Era la primera vez que el niño pisaba una ciudad y su asombro podía reflejarse en sus grandes ojos del color del cielo. Su maestro, que se llamaba Cerdan, le había llevado para comprar algunos suministros antes de seguir su camino por los bosques, hacia el campamento donde los druidas como ellos se escondían.

" _¿Por qué se escondían?"_ Te preguntarás. Pues bien, esto era debido a un tirano rey que vivía en el castillo de ese reino y su solo nombre causaba terror en los corazones de las personas con magia. Decían que había acabado con todos los dragones de Albion, dejando solo a uno con vida para demostrar su poder. Había historias que contaban que el gran dragón vivía bajo el castillo, encadenado a la piedra por más de dos décadas, incapaz de mirar el cielo o recibir la luz del sol.

Este rey se llamaba Uther Pendragon.

Papá dice que la historia ha sido benevolente y le otorgó la fama de un hombre justo, pero no era así, al menos no con todos. Las personas con magia, como el druida y el aprendiz, no podían confiar en nadie para saber sobre el poder con el que habían nacido, las personas normales sentían miedo sin razón. Papá dice que las personas con miedo pueden hacer cosas terribles. Esa mañana en particular, demuestra este punto.

El druida se reunió con un comerciante de hierbas, al que había pedido amablemente suministros. El niño y él le agradecieron cuando se los entregó, porque eran firmes creyentes de los buenos modales, a pesar de vivir en el bosque. Pero el comerciante, que temía a la magia y a su rey, les traicionó. Aunque no habían hecho nada malo, los guardias reales surgieron de la multitud y no tuvieron más remedio que correr por sus vidas. El maestro druida intentó por todos los medios huir y proteger a su aprendiz, al que hirieron con el corte de una espada; le dijo que corriera dentro de la ciudadela y cerró las puertas detrás de él.

El niño volteó, viendo por última vez al hombre que había cuidado de él desde que era muy pequeño. Imagino su tristeza. Si fuera la última vez que viera a papá, mi corazón lloraría por un millón de días y sus noches.

El niño se escondió junto a un carrito, muy cerca del pozo. Extendió su mente para pedir ayuda, porque cuando estás siendo perseguido y estás asustado, es lo único que puedes hacer. Su voz alcanzó a uno de los hechiceros que vivía dentro de las paredes de Camelot, cuya magia brillaba en el borde de su mente, dorada como el sol.

Y él acudió.

Las leyendas hablaban de un hechicero tan poderoso que liberaría a las personas con magia y traería los tiempos dorados de Albion, cuyo poder provenía de la magia de los mismos Dioses, una última chispa de esperanza depositada en un niño que nació y creció en las sombras, trabajando silenciosamente para cumplir su misión. El aprendiz sabía que si había alguien que podía ayudarle, era él.

Era Emrys.

El pequeño druida se encontró con sus ojos y los dos pensaron la misma cosa, al mismo tiempo, ecos de magia en los hilos del destino.

" _Te encontré"._


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo II**_

 _ **De cómo un Dragón dejó ir una profecía.**_

Emrys llevó al niño con una Dama, una hechicera que aún no conocía lo que dormía dentro de ella. Ella le escondió, le cuidó y le sostuvo durante la ejecución de su maestro. Ella no le temió, aún cuando el espejo de su habitación se agreto bajo las manos doloridas de su poder destructivo. La Dama se llamaba Morgana y era la protegida del rey Uther.

El niño vio la amabilidad de sus ojos y su alma y se encariño a ella conforme los días pasaban, sus manos suaves hacían lo posible para reducir su fiebre y su dolor.

Emrys le curó una vez, sus manos fueron tan gentiles como las de Morgana y sus ojos hablaban de preocupación. Fue el niño quien le reveló el inicio de su leyenda, el nombre por el que sería conocido a través de los siglos.

Con curiosidad, el hechicero acudió en busca de consejo con el único ser que podía hablarle de las antiguas profecías, el Gran Dragón Kilgharrah, encerrado bajo capas de piedra en las profundidades de Camelot, aquel que le había hablado de su destino y el propósito de su vida.

 _"Debes dejar que el niño muera"_ fue el consejo que apretó el corazón de Emrys, quién no podía ni quería dejar morir a uno de los suyos, menos a un niño inocente. Pero Kilgharrah fue críptico, explicando que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, y que si el niño vivía, su destino jamás se vería cumplido.

Como dije al comienzo, el miedo te hace hacer cosas terribles. Las acciones guiadas por el miedo tienden a dejar una marca y fue esta marca la que dio paso al comienzo del fin.

Emrys no pudo dejar morir al niño, pero su vacilación le costó la admiración y fe ciega que el niño había puesto en él. Dio paso a la duda y mostró al hombre asustado bajo la historia.

Aquel día, el príncipe Arthur supo el nombre de Mordred, el niño cuyo destino terminaba con el suyo.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo III**_

 _ **De cómo un niño comienza a odiar.**_

Es difícil para un niño crecer sin padres a los cuales poder recordar y con la muerte tocando constantemente a tu puerta. Mordred tenía una vida triste, era huérfano, había perdido a su maestro y se sentía muy solo. Yo, aunque he crecido sin una madre, solo puedo especular la magnitud de su soledad. Papá jamás me ha abandonado y me ha dado más amor del que jamás podré agradecerle.

Fue una noche que escapó del campamento druida para viajar al bosque. Había una pila de piedras bajo un árbol donde sus padres habían sido enterrados. No era un lugar seguro, puesto que el primer asentamiento al que había pertenecido fue masacrado ahí, pero él lo sentía como un santuario, un lugar donde sus padres le protegerían de cualquier cosa.

Cerdan, su maestro, le había dado un amuleto que colgaba de su cuello y él lloró mientras lo sostenía, acurrucado contra la pila de piedras, en su forma ingenua de decir _adiós_.

Su corazón, pequeño y frágil, se resquebrajó por todas las pérdidas que había sufrido. Y no solo por las muertes, él sabía que había perdido algo importante en Camelot. Emrys casi le había dado la espalda y el conocimiento ardió en su pecho, la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué Emrys le abandonaría a su suerte? Se suponía que era un héroe, un salvador y, sobre todo, un hombre bueno. Esta no fue la primera vez que pensó que, quizá, había algo malo en él después de todo.

Desde una edad temprana, el niño fue aislado de alguna manera; él no conocía la razón del todo, salvo por fragmentos que escuchó de las conversaciones de Cerdan con los Ancianos y los insultos que niños malvados le habían lanzado en los campamentos.

 _Destructor_ , le llamaban. _Asesino de reyes._

El significado de estas palabras no era muy difícil de aprender, pero quería saber por qué se las decían, que había hecho mal para merecerlo. Al estar en la casa de Uther, se dio cuenta de que matar a ese rey no podría llevar al odio de su gente. Así que debía ser algo más.

Mientras pensaba en Emrys, se preguntó si él también sabía. Vagó una y otra vez en sus ojos, en la forma en que un leve cambio se manifestó en ellos. La primera vez que los había visto, le habían parecido tan bondadosos y preciosos. Era la primera cosa que amó de él.

Sus reflexiones duraron hasta el amanecer y fue allí donde un druida llamado Aglain le encontró. Aglain lo llevó consigo a su campamento y le trató como a un niño normal, como Cerdan lo había hecho. Mordred aprendió de la naturaleza a su lado y sobre la candorosa sensación de ayudar a los demás. Donde Cerdan había sido un maestro sanador, Aglain fue un mentor y un líder.

Fue feliz de volver a ver a Morgana un tiempo después, cuando ella buscaba guía para entender su magia. Él estaba curioso, quería saber por qué Emrys no la había ayudado en el castillo, pero se guardó sus palabras.

El niño pudo sentir al hechicero entonces, su presencia brillando como la luz al final de un túnel. La magia de Emrys siempre actuaba como un consuelo para él. Encontrarse con sus ojos y ver allí el miedo fue lo último en lo que pudo pensar mientras hacía lo único en lo que parecía ser bueno, correr por su vida.

Se encontró solo de nuevo, la muerte de Aglain clavándose en su pecho, abriendo otra herida.

Papá siempre vacila cuando cuenta estas partes de la historia, porque son crudas y están repletas de arrepentimiento. Habla sobre el niño acorralado y el poder letal, la furia, que se desató en sus ojos a partir de allí. Papá cree que el miedo no solo te hace tomar decisiones erradas o acciones violentas. También te hace sentir traicionado.

Y la traición puede congelar tu corazón.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

 _ **De cómo las vidas están conectadas.**_

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue después de que el niño se infiltrara en Camelot. Emrys podía escucharlo, porque los seres de magia se escuchan entre sí, hay una conexión especial entre todos nosotros y tiene que ver con los hilos.

Papá dice que la magia del niño siempre brilló en fuego azul, que era fría pero filosa. Y que Emrys se sentía atraído a ella de una u otra forma, como cuando los héroes se sienten conectados con sus respectivos villanos. Estas conexiones no siempre son buenas, a veces los seres de magia se corrompen y su veneno se abre paso hacia otros seres de magia.

Esto fue lo que pasó con el niño.

Un hechicero cuyo corazón se volvió el de un bandido, presa del miedo y la venganza, envenenó el corazón de Mordred haciéndole creer que su camino era el camino de la verdad. Fue así cómo lograron llegar a Morgana, envenando su corazón también.

En aquella ocasión, Emrys comprendió el mal que había hecho sin querer y su corazón aterrorizado sufrió por el chico al que le había arrebatado todo. Se enfrentó cara a cara con los caminos que Kilgharrah había abierto para él y se sintió sucio, enfermo. Eligiendo el camino del miedo, Emrys casi causó la muerte del niño.

 _"Nunca perdonaré esto, Emrys, y nunca olvidaré"._

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza a través de los años, tan claras como el agua de los ríos y el clamor de los vientos. Y esa fue la última vez que vio al niño druida.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo V**_

 _ **De cómo se encontraron en un bosque y la chispa surgió en el hielo.**_

Guinevere era una doncella amable que sirvió en la casa de Uther y se ganó el corazón del príncipe. Pero también era una guerrera y una consejera excelente. Papá dice que poseía tanta valentía en su interior como lo hacía un caballero. La historia no fue buena con ella, sin embargo. Su historia fue manchada por la maldad y las mentiras.

Morgana, cuyo corazón fue compasivo antes de ser envenenado, eligió el miedo y la oscuridad. Ella tomó vidas que no le pertenecían y desfiguró sus corazones, esparciendo por el mundo un manto de muerte. La historia nunca ha alcanzado los límites que ella rompió y solo queda su leyenda como una gran hechicera.

La gran bruja Morgana siempre quiso una corona sobre su cabeza y, aunque por breve tiempo la tuvo, era a Guinevere a quién pertenecía. El destino fue cruel con estas dos mujeres, creciendo como amigas y poniéndolas una contra la otra. Papá dice que es una lección de cuán caprichoso es el destino en realidad; pero también de cómo lo malo puede dar paso a algo bueno.

Cuando Morgana fue reina, Camelot fue cubierto por una nube negra. De esta desgracia surgieron Los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Y cuando Gwen se casó con el rey Arthur Pendragon, fue la primera chica sirvienta que se sentó en un trono y su corazón de león supo ganarse al pueblo con gestos de amabilidad y fortaleza.

Juntos, el reino se volvió fuerte y sólido.

Papá guarda mucho cariño a cada persona en el reino de Camelot, curiosamente, sabía cada nombre. Desde el chico de los establos hasta las doncellas de la reina. Pero, sobre todo, mi padre amaba a Los caballeros. Son muchos los cuentos que papá tiene de ellos, mis favoritos siempre son los de Sir Gwaine, lo más graciosos, y los de Sir Lancelot, los más inspiradores.

Él era el único de los caballeros que conocía el secreto de Emrys y lo amaba a pesar de todo, incluso se sacrificó por él y por el reino. Al irse Sir Lancelot, Emrys se encontró en una profunda soledad. Papá dice que tener a Gaius, su guardián, era una bendición, pero que hay cosas que solo un amigo puede darte. Emrys se sentía atrapado en una prisión a la que llamaba hogar, pues es difícil vivir con la mentira de quién eres en realidad, pesa como el mismo hierro y te hunde lentamente hasta que tocas fondo. Pero esas personas de las que te ocultas siguen siendo tu familia y los protegerías con tu propia vida.

Por eso, cuando Morgana secuestró a Sir Gwaine y Sir Percival, Emrys no dudó en seguir al rey para rescatarlos.

Poco sabía él de la secuencia de sucesos que seguirían a esa situación. De cómo un vidente le mostraría el hermoso rostro del asesino de Arthur Pendragon y de cómo, en su misión de rescate, ambos caerían en las manos de traficantes de esclavos para Morgana.

Y de cómo uno de ellos sería Mordred.

Papá narra fervientemente que cuando Emrys lo vio surgir de entre los árboles, vestido con gruesas y pesadas pieles, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera un instante. Y su magia vibró, por reconocimiento y excitación. Habían pasado al menos ocho años y ya no había más niño druida. Mordred era un hombre. Lo reconoció al instante porque se veía en su elemento, rodeado de naturaleza y sol. Mordred era un druida en todos los sentidos, como lo soy yo.

Emrys vio en sus ojos hielo y dolor, todo bajo una máscara tan fría como la extensión helada que tendrían que recorrer para llegar a Morgana.

Halados como ganado hacia Ismere, tanto el rey como Emrys buscaron una manera de escapar. Hacía mucho frío y los dos pronto temblaban en la nieve. Emrys, cuya fortaleza era mucho mayor a la del rey, no durmió como los demás y fue humillado por el líder de los traficantes. Viendo esto en silencio, Mordred sintió ira por la falta de respeto hacia el ser más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra e intentó que se les alimentara, aunque no funcionó.

Emrys vio el rostro de Mordred acercarse antes del amanecer, el mismo rostro que había aparecido en la visión del vidente, y tembló por razones muy distintas al frío que calaba sus huesos. Mordred le dio pan e información, intentando hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Emrys se sintió tan confundido respecto a él, la primera vez que se preguntó si las palabras que le había dicho cuando era un niño ya no importaban y si el destino estaba equivocado después de todo. Su corazón latió acelerado al ver la sonrisa tenue en sus labios cuando se fue; le admiró y le temió.

Cuando lograron escapar cruzando una grieta en el hielo, Emrys lo vio ir hacia él una vez más, e hizo lo único que encontró prudente: ensanchó la brecha. Al verlo del otro lado, con la mirada fría y aliviada, Mordred dejó escapar el primer pensamiento que tejería la red de mi destino.

 _"Me alegra que estés a salvo, Emrys"._

Y luego dio marcha atrás.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo VI**_

 _ **De cómo el amor se abre paso en los caminos sinuosos.**_

Mordred apuñaló a Morgana por la espalda para salvar al rey. Sin embargo, no dio vuelta atrás ni se preocupó por Emrys, en realidad, nadie lo hizo, y su corazón se sintió pesado al comprender que, sin Lancelot, realmente no le importaba mucho a nadie más. Ni a Arthur, a quién había servido por mucho tiempo; ni a Gwaine, quién solía decir que solo estaba allí por él.

Fue el primer paso que le llevó a dejar de sonreír.

En contraste, al ser nombrado caballero de la mesa redonda, Mordred encontró algo que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo: Un lugar al que pertenecer.

El rey lo invistió en una ceremonia solemne en la que fue aplaudido con fervor, bajo la mirada orgullosa del hombre que le había salvado una vez y cuya deuda con él estaba saldada. Fue la mejor recompensa que podía esperar y le hizo sonreír por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Emrys lo abordó momentos después, preguntándole sobre sus razones para salvar al rey en primer lugar. Y aunque su aura emitía mensajes de desconfianza, lo que dejó a Mordred pasmado fue el cambio en sus ojos. No tenía nada que ver con odio, ni siquiera con temor.

En los ojos de Emrys solo había vacío y soledad.

Al poco tiempo, todos en el castillo también lo notaron, porque sin la sonrisa de Emrys, el mundo era un lugar más oscuro.

Mordred se topaba con él donde fuera que el rey estaba, porque el lugar de Emrys siempre había sido a su lado, naturalmente. Y, en consecuencia, podía ver cómo la falta de brillo comenzaba a generar preguntas entre los sirvientes, los caballeros e incluso el rey y la reina.

Según papá, la soledad es una amiga caprichosa y a veces sangrienta, que aprieta tu hombro y se niega a soltarte aún cuando estas rodeado de personas. Este era el caso de Emrys.

Sus hombros se hundían cuando estaba parado contra la pared, con la jarra de vino en espera de que la copa del rey se vaciara. Lágrimas escapaban de sus densas pestañas mientras lavaba la ropa o fregaba los pisos.

Mordred no podía soportar ver como Emrys se consumía, como su magia, después de ser tan brillante como el sol, se volvía apenas perceptible. O cómo su sonrisa se veía tan falsa.

Pero cómo debía ser, no fue el primero en intentar hacer algo, no eran cercanos después de todo.. El primer intento vino de Sir Gwaine, quien se abrió paso bromeando e intentó hacerlo reír; cuando eso no funcionó, le informó que su hombro estaba libre siempre que quisiera hablar o llorar.

Emrys agradeció pero no tomó su oferta.

El segundo vino de la reina, quien sería la mejor amiga de Emrys cuando era una doncella. Ella fue más sutil y cálida, haciéndole saber cuanto le importaba y que podía confiar en ella como antes.

Emrys agradeció de nuevo y le ofreció una sonrisa triste, la más real que había ofrecido a cualquiera.

El rey lo intentó a su torpe manera; Gaius se preocupó por su falta de apetito e incluso las sirvientas le hicieron un pastel de manzana para intentar animarle. Pero Emrys parecía estarse marchitando con los días.

Aunque su mirada desconfiada ardía en la espalda del primer Druida en ser nombrado caballero, temeroso del destino que les acechaba, fue ese mismo caballero quién lograría acercarse lo suficiente.

Mordred le abordó de una forma que nunca olvidaría y le recordó, por primera vez en años, lo que habitaba en su interior.

Fue en un atardecer que se cruzaron por un pasillo desierto. Mordred lo había planeado meticulosamente, la hora exacta, el pasillo en el piso vacío exacto. Sus ojos brillaron en oro cuando pasó a su lado y Emrys contuvo el aliento, tomado por sorpresa. Todos sus instintos le dijeron que se preparara para un ataque, pero su magia se mantuvo expectante, ansiosa, puesto que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de otro ser como él. Y cuando Mordred abrió su palma, sin detenerse, una mariposa del color del fuego levantó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia él.

Por un instante, la magia de Mordred revoloteo a su alrededor, envolviéndole como una manta suave y al siguiente explotó en chispas de luz que le recordaron a un claro en el bosque. Emrys se quedó quieto, callado y asombrado mientras la luz del atardecer iluminaba a Mordred con un halo etéreo. Su sonrisa fue suave, sus ojos comprensivos.

Después se fue, con el murmullo de su capa detrás de él y el pensamiento que Emrys atesoraría para siempre.

 _"Estoy aquí, Emrys, no tienes que sentirte solo nunca más"._

Los ojos de papá brillan en oro siempre que llega esta parte, una mariposa idéntica posada en el centro de su mano pálida y la visión del prado cubre todo en mi mente. Este momento es mi favorito, porque es el que lo cambia todo para siempre, es el fósforo que enciende la hoguera.

Es cuando el amor se vuelve amor y el miedo de Emrys comienza a evaporarse.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

 _ **De cómo un Caballero y un Sirviente conviven en un castillo blanco.**_

Este capítulo puede iniciar como:

 _Érase una vez_ , en un castillo que brillaba como el mármol, habitaba un sirviente triste, que vestía pañuelos al cuello y había nacido con magia. El sirviente triste atendía a un rey caprichoso y a una reina justa, trabajando todos los días para cumplir con el destino que un gran dragón le había revelado, cuidando un secreto demasiado pesado para ser cargado por sus delgados hombros.

Un día, el sirviente se enamoró de un caballero, el más joven de la mesa redonda, cuyo cabello era oscuro como el ébano y sus ojos tan claros como la superficie del lago de Avalon. Pero lejos de enamorarse de su preciosa apariencia, el sirviente se enamoró de los pequeños detalles que pudo notar siempre que lo observaba a la distancia; cómo no amaba luchar sobre todas las cosas, era su costumbre emborracharse en las noches, no disfrutaba de la caza como todos los demás y no trataba a nadie como si fuera superior. El caballero del que el sirviente se vio embrujado, era singular, con un porte noble y una capacidad innata para decir lo que pensaba.

Las hadas del mundo, invisibles a los ojos humanos, decidieron que el sirviente y el caballero eran el uno para el otro, tomando así medidas para acercarlos un poco más. Pero ellas eran demasiado traviesas y su ayuda a veces venía de formas demasiado absurdas. Una de ellas pondría una piedra en el camino del sirviente torpe un día, haciendo que toda la ropa de la cesta que cargaba cayera sobre el caballero. Tanto Sir Percival como Sir Elyan, estallaron en carcajadas cuando los calzones del rey quedaron colgando de su cabeza y el sirviente pensó que bien podría morir de vergüenza.

Otra de ellas enredó la capa del caballero en un estante mientras los caballeros se preparaban para el entrenamiento y el sirviente pulía la armadura del rey. El caballero tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre el sirviente. Por puro milagro, ninguno se clavó nada en el pecho y los caballeros se burlaron del más joven durante el entrenamiento, hasta que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y su estocada vaciló.

Una más, la más traviesa de todas y que, curiosamente, se llamaba Sir Gwaine, hizo que el caballero bebiera demasiada aguamiel para sacarle la verdad sobre sus intenciones con el buen sirviente del rey. Luego, dejó un ramo de flores en las cámaras del Físico de la Corte, con una nota que decía así.

 _"Ayer pasé por tu ventana y me tiraste un calzoncillo,_

 _así han sido todos los días desde que llegué a este castillo._

 _Dime, precioso y torpe sirviente,_

 _¿por qué tus muestras de amor tienen que ser tan hirientes?_

 _—M"_

A la mañana siguiente, el sirviente no podía mirar a nadie a la cara.

Sir Gwaine le dijo a Sir Percival: _"¿Pueden ser ellos más obvios y tontos?"_ , a lo que Sir Percival respondió: _"No es tu asunto para tomar cartas, Sir Gwaine, escucha mis palabras y deja de interferir, porque realmente un día lo vas a sufrir"._

Y así fue. Porque cuando el caballero y el Sirviente descubrieron lo que había estado haciendo, conspiraron juntos para vengarse.

Más pronto que tarde y sin darse cuenta de cómo, Sir Gwaine se encontró atrapado en el cepo, en nada más que su ropa interior. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría atribuido esto a su ilimitado consumo de alcohol, pero supo que había sido una broma cuando al parecer toda doncella de Camelot fue a presenciar _"la caída del rompecorazones"_ lanzándole vegetales podridos, aquellas con las que había terminado mal se ensañaron un poco más.

Esto fue la comidilla en la cena con el rey, quien felicitaba a voces al perpetrador. Sir Gwaine supo al instante quienes eran, puesto que no pasó desapercibida la mirada brillante que cruzó los ojos del sirviente y el caballero.

A pesar de que su cara fue a parar incomprensiblemente sobre el pastel de carne en su plato cuando pensaba levantarse para hacer un comentario expresamente gracioso sobre ellos, el hombre no se quejó. En cambio, fue feliz de ver que había logrado su objetivo.

La sonrisa del sirviente jamás había sido tan brillante.

Fue así como Emrys y El caballero finalmente se unieron, en travesuras y telepatía durante largas sesiones de concejo. Pronto hubo una diferencia en sus interacciones, como casuales roces de manos y miradas puras.

Pero fue en un claro del bosque donde la historia cobró vida, cuando un primer beso rompió todos los prejuicios y temores en el corazón de ambos hechiceros. Emrys decidió que podía ignorar el destino a favor del amor y que tener un compañero que de verdad entendía todo de él bien valía la pena. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo por ello.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo VIII**_

 _ **De noches mirando las estrellas**_

La gracia de las historias de amor es que pueden ser escuchadas a cualquier edad. Cuando era muy pequeña, papá solía contarme estas historias peculiares que me llenaban el corazón de esperanza y desencanto.

Muchas noches me contó sobre la chica con una maldición, obligada a convertirse en un bastet a la media noche, viviendo con miedo y soledad; del chico que la liberó de una jaula y la protegió, mostrándole por primera vez lo que el verdadero amor era. Otras más, la historia de dos jóvenes ansiosos por aprender cada rama posible de magia, de cómo se encontraron y se enamoraron; juntos, ayudaron a muchas personas enfermas. Algunas, la historia de una doncella que se casó con un legendario rey. Muy pocas, la historia de una niña valiente que se acercó a un niño maldito y le ofreció su amistad sincera. Y cuando era un día especial, la historia de una chica de un pueblo pequeño que alojó a un señor del dragón durante la época de tristeza.

Mi favorita por mucho era la de los dos hechiceros que se amaban en secreto. Papá nunca dijo que los hechiceros eran varones o un hombre y una mujer, pero siempre decía _ellos_. Y era su mirada lo que yo más amaba de esta historia, sus palabras bien elegidas. Y el amor, porque esta historia parecía ser su favorita también.

 _"Ellos se conocieron en el claro de un bosque y, al principio, no se agradaban para nada. No se hablaban ni se apreciaban, simplemente se miraban sin saber si debían confiar el uno en el otro. Pero de alguna forma ellos sabían que su historia estaba comenzando"._ Solía decir.

 _"¿Cómo lo sabían, papi?"._ Pregunté una noche.

 _"Pues verás, mi pequeño amor, uno simplemente lo sabe. Cuando miras a alguien y sientes que podrías decir algo, hacer algo, es cuando sabes que una historia comienza. Porque todo comienza con un deseo, incluso el universo mismo fue creado de esa forma. El deseo crece y crece, hasta convertirse en un sentimiento"._

 _"¿Y este sentimiento siempre es amor?"_

 _"No, no siempre. A veces es miedo, a veces odio. Pero en esta ocasión, el odio no forma parte de esta historia."_

 _"¿Es solo de amor?"_

 _"De amor"_ Concedió. _"Y magia, por supuesto"._ Yo siempre esperaba a que su mirada se volviera lejana, como recordando algo especial y así, él comenzaba de nuevo. _"Cuando se encontraron, fue la primera vez que sentían que realmente había algo más que la soledad en la que habían vivido, que existía un compañero para ellos en el mundo. Algunas personas llaman a este hecho como encontrar a tu alma gemela, tu igual, tu reflejo y tu complemento. Y, cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, hubo chispas en el aire._

 _Su amor estaba prohibido por muchas razones, que ahora carecen de importancia, y se escondían, solo pudiendo disfrutar de momentos robados durante el día; un apretón de manos cuando nadie miraba, almuerzos rápidos en las afueras de la ciudadela y muchos, muchos intercambios mentales. No obstante, había un lugar en el que podían ser ellos mismos. Era una torre vigía, donde la luz de las antorchas del castillo no alcanzaban a iluminar. Durante las guardias, ambos se tiraban sobre la fría piedra para mirar el firmamento y pasaban toda la noche charlando de cosas sin sentido, solo contentos de escuchar sus voces y deseando que la compañía del otro nunca se terminara._

 _La torre fue testigo de besos suaves y ojos que brillaban en oro. Y fue su única confidente cuando estaban lejos y se extrañaban. Si uno salía en una misión, el otro acudía todas las noches para mirar sobre las luces del pueblo y añorar a su viajero errante, pidiendo por su bienestar y regreso._

 _Si había algo de lo que podían estar seguros es que al volver el otro estaría allí, esperando para que fueran uno de nuevo._

 _Por siempre"._

Era curioso como todas las historias de amor que papá me contaba tenían un final triste.

Todas, menos esa.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo IX**_

 _ **De cómo un rey se interpone entre ellos.**_

Cuando pienso en Mordred, siempre pienso en tres personas diferentes. En el niño druida, cuya soledad era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. En el caballero, cuya lealtad y amabilidad supo robar el corazón de un pueblo, y en el traidor, cuyo destino fue la fatalidad.

Pasado, presente y futuro, reunidos en una sola persona.

Ninguno de ellos es igual al otro, y poco tienen que ver. El niño siempre había estado solo, perseguido por la muerte y el dolor. El joven, que conoció el amor en los brazos del más grande hechicero, quien resultó ser un sirviente.

Y, finalmente, el hombre, que peleó por sus ideales y libertad.

Nunca nadie se pregunta por qué. ¿Por qué Mordred se alió con Morgana? ¿Por qué Emrys no huyó con él? ¿Por qué quería matar al rey?

La acción casi siempre opaca las razones y es la acción la única que pasa a la historia.

Todo comienza con un viejo amor, traído desde la vida del niño druida y que colisionó con el joven amante de Emrys.

Ella apareció en medio de un ataque, herida y sola. Cuando Mordred la vio, hubo una parte suya que se sintió como un niño de nuevo, cuando era rechazado en los asentamientos. Esa chica pequeña y hermosa había sido la única que no lo había hecho y su amistad creció dentro de él hasta volverse pasión. Cuando se separaron, ella no tenía más de diez años y era gloriosa, luchadora, valiente. Todo lo que Mordred nunca fue.

En un mundo lleno de personas que siempre quisieron utilizarlo, Kara había sido un consuelo que llevó en sus recuerdos después de abandonar la infancia.

Mordred supo cuando la vio, que traer a su presente algo tan preciado del pasado solo podría traer terribles consecuencias. Pero no tuvo el corazón para matarla y, en cambio, la dejó ir.

Fue este acto el que Emrys percibió como un titubeo y que desató una tormenta impredecible. Cuando fue confrontado, Mordred miró a Emrys a los ojos y no pudo mentir, porque Emrys tenía su corazón y su lealtad.

Él lo hizo, le dijo lo que Kara había significado para él y lo que pretendía hacer. Emrys no iba a detenerlo, no podía. Vio con preocupación cómo se marchaba y solo pudo pedir a los dioses que el rey jamás se enterara de ello.

Está de más decir que su pedido no fue escuchado y, aunque intentó ocultarlo, el rey se topó de frente con la chica que terminaría todo lo que habían construido, una daga en su mano, la intención de clavarla en el real corazón.

Mordred se convirtió en el hombre que todos recuerdan, cuando Arthur la sentenció a muerte, la negativa del rey a perdonarle la vida fue una amarga decepción.

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que amaba a Camelot con toda su alma, dentro de sus paredes nunca podría ser libre. Escapaba de su conocimiento como Emrys podía soportar esa verdad todos los días de su vida y aún así servir al hombre que les mataría si se enterara de sus dones.

El último paso que dio como un joven, fue cuando retrocedió ante la petición que Emrys le hacía de dejar a la chica cumplir con su juicio.

Mordred era muy joven, tan ingenuo y ciego, siendo parcial debido a sus sentimientos por Kara. Jamás se puso a pensar en el veneno que Morgana había plantado en el corazón de la druida, o que él mismo había dejado a un hechicero morir antes.

Papá dice que todos somos como semillas, que en lo que nos convertimos depende mucho de la planta de la que venimos, del suelo donde nos plantan y del agua con que somos regados.

Mordred era una semilla dejada en un terreno infértil y regada con agua envenenada, por lo tanto, no importa cuánto una planta luche por sobrevivir, termina por ceder y marchitarse.

Y aunque Emrys quiso salvarlo, la brecha que Kara había traído consigo fue mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar. Su muerte se sintió una traición en el corazón marchito de Mordred.

Él le pidió a Emrys que fuera con él, dijo que ambos podrían traer la libertad de su pueblo juntos, unidos. Pero Emrys solo le miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos, deseando decir que sí, pero siendo firme en su destino.

Emrys sabía que al dejar ir a Mordred, iba a perderlo para siempre. Sabía cómo terminaría todo y que su destino jamás iba a ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Mordred supo que lo que lo separaba de Emrys siempre sería el rey, el único que poseía la parte del corazón de Emrys que jamás había podido conquistar. Él sabía que la prioridad de Emrys era Arthur y su corazón se volvió amargo a la realidad.

Cuando él se marchó, Emrys dejó de sonreír de nuevo y en Camelot el cielo lloró siete días con sus noches. Se lo podía ver como un alma en pena sobre las almenas o la torre vigía, observando el horizonte como si supiera exactamente en qué dirección se encontraba la otra mitad de su corazón.

Ni siquiera Sir Gwaine pudo hacer algo respecto entonces y, tanto el rey como los caballeros se sumieron en un silencio donde nadie mencionaba su nombre.

Los que siguieron a su partida, fueron días muy oscuros.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo X**_

 _ **De cómo surge la leyenda de Sir Mordred.**_

¿Sabes lo que se siente crecer sin amor y luego encontrarlo, solo para volver a perderlo? Si tu respuesta es no, eres muy afortunado.

Cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre ti, tanto que comienza desplazarse por tu garganta, a ahogarte, el amor de una sola persona puede ser la cuerda de salvación que te saque de allí. Pero cuando estás solo, caes en las garras de las tinieblas, una trampa de la que es difícil escapar.

Mordred guardó el recuerdo de Emrys lo más intacto que pudo, se aferró a él para no caer en la oscuridad. Pero cada día que pasaba, solo, sin un lugar a dónde ir y recordando que Emrys había elegido al rey por sobre él, su espíritu se fue rompiendo.

Llegó a las tierras donde gobernaba Morgana en un día gris y sombrío. Miró el castillo en ruinas por un largo tiempo, una batalla en su interior que terminó por perder.

Morgana se sentaba en un trono oscuro y había perdido la cabeza por su sed de poder, alejándose del objetivo con el que había convencido a todos los seres de magia de que debían seguirla, manteniéndolos atados por el mero placer de hacerlo.

El corazón de Mordred terminó de romperse cuando fue obligado a hincar la rodilla frente a ella y los ojos de la mujer que había amado como a una madre reflejaron una genuina diversión. Ella lo había sabido desde el inicio, que su destino era a su lado en la conquista y la destrucción.

De repente, todos los insultos que había recibido cuando era un niño acudieron a él y la verdad fue tan dolorosa como la resignación. Emrys también lo había sabido, se dio cuenta.

Por un instante, quiso aferrarse a él de nuevo, pero se rindió. Si todos siempre pensaron que sería un destructor, un regicida, bien podría dejar de luchar contra ello. Arthur Pendragon le había arrebatado todo y solo quedaba él.

Él y Morgana.

Pero la hechicera no perdonaría su traición tan fácilmente. Una vez, él se había jurado a sí mismo proteger a Emrys con su vida. Emrys lo había traicionado como único pago y el juramento perdió todo su peso. El dolor fue insoportable y quemó como el mismo infierno en su pecho. Su corazón latía por Emrys y solo por él.

 _"Tengo información que has estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. De un hechicero que siempre te ha logrado eludir"._

Morgana sonrió complacida.

 _"Emrys"._

 _"Sé dónde se encuentra"._ Dijo.

 _"¿Donde?"._

 _"En Camelot"._ Hielo frío llenó sus venas y cortó sus entrañas. Su corazón se reveló y amordazó su garganta, pero se obligó a decirlo. _"Y sé su verdadero nombre"._

Los ojos de Morgana brillaron salvajes, acentuando su apariencia de cuervo. Labios pálidos y agrietados, uñas rascando lo brazos del trono.

 _"Dilo"._

En cuanto la palabra abandonó sus labios, Mordred supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que su profecía comenzaba a cumplirse.

Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en lo único que el mundo recordaría de él a través de los tiempos.

El traidor.

 _"Merlín"._


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo XI**_

 _ **De guerra y muerte.**_

 _ **Parte I**_

Papá no me habló de la guerra hasta que la muerte violenta tocó a mi puerta una luna de sangre. El momento en que supe la magnitud con la que es frágil la vida.

Yo crecí escuchando de héroes que morían en la lucha por su pueblo e ideales, personas grandiosas a las que admiraba. Pero nunca pensé detenidamente en lo que una lucha significaba.

Había pasado más de un siglo cuando nos aventuramos por primera vez más allá de las tierras conocidas y lo que presenciamos me dejó marcada de por vida.

Pero papá… él puso _la mirada_.

Cuando papá está solo, es decir, cuando no está conmigo, él cambia. No es un cambio sutil en absoluto, es una transformación completa. De pronto, su cuerpo se vuelve tan pesado para él, no importa lo delgado de que es, se hunde como si la gravedad aumentara. Sus ojos se tornan oscuros y su expresión es la más triste que alguien haya visto nunca.

Lo vi cuando era una niña intentando tomarle por sorpresa y me asuste de esa extraña persona en la que de pronto se había convertido.

Fue como observar a un viejo amargo, cuyos años no habían sido benevolentes, mirando a un mundo que ya no estaba pero aún podía ver.

Su mirada reflejaba un alma desollada viva.

Entonces, al momento en que escuchó como mi pecho se cerró en un sollozo, él volvió a cambiar, un camaleón bien entrenado. Me miró con los ojos brillantes y amorosos de siempre, abriendo sus brazos mientras preguntaba qué estaba mal. Yo jamás se lo he dicho, aunque sospecho que lo sabe. Sabe que puedo imaginar cuán dañado está.

Fue esa mirada la que dedicó a la masacre de las tierras desconocidas y luego solo siguió adelante. Él dijo: _"No hay como arreglarlos, mi estrella, ellos son así. Siempre habrá una razón muy justa, una recompensa lo suficientemente grande, un territorio perfectamente rico y una lista tan larga como la vida para justificar tal derramamiento de sangre. Todos luchan por algo. A veces, aunque intentes evitarlo, la guerra siempre les alcanza. Los dioses saben que he luchado para que nunca te alcance a ti. Y ya lo ha hecho._

 _Vamos, es tiempo de hablar"._

Fue la primera vez que escuche de la batalla de Camlann y el destino fatal de Mordred.

Después de su traición, el Mordred que Emrys amaba estaba muerto. El hombre en el que se convirtió dejó atrás su corazón, con el hechicero, y miró hacia el frente. Se inclinó ante la oscura reina, prometiéndole lealtad. Ella lo sentó a su derecha y le puso al frente de su ejército de sajones. No era más un druida o un caballero, era un guerrero vestido de sombras.

En Camelot, Emrys recibió la declaración de guerra mucho antes que cualquier otra persona en el reino. Lo sintió en los árboles que morían y el viento que olía a cenizas. El mensaje era claro, el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Su mundo.

El primer ataque fue sucio y traicionero, tanto que él nunca lo espero. En su ausencia, una caja encantada se deslizó bajo su cama y mientras dormía una criatura de pesadillas emergió para robarle lo que le hacía Emrys.

Cuando notó que su magia se había ido, fue como morir. Todo su ser se sentía mal, equivocado, roto. No tenía cómo defenderse ni como ayudar a su rey en la marcha a la batalla.

Una vez sin su poder, Emrys supo que había sido traicionado por Mordred. Fue un golpe demasiado duro que arrancó lágrimas de sus ojos y el aire de sus pulmones. Gaius le sostuvo por un largo rato mientras se desahogaba y luego intentaron encontrar una solución.

Le tomó a Emrys toda su resolución dejar al rey marchar solo a Camlann mientras él viajaba al valle de los reyes caídos para intentar recuperar su magia en compañía de Sir Gwaine.

Algo curioso de la traición es que esta no llega en un solo golpe. El segundo ataque fue previsible a pesar de todo y Morgana encerró a Emrys en la cueva de los cristales, donde la magia misma había nacido. Y ese fue su gran error.

Perdido, Emrys se miró y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si estaba a la altura de las leyendas que los druidas llevaban siglos narrando a sus hijos antes de dormir. Pensar en Mordred era doloroso, pero eran los momentos preciados que pasaron juntos los únicos que acudieron a su cabeza. El cómo le había mirado, con admiración, como si fuera una especie de dios encarnado y todopoderoso.

Se lamentó por no haberse marchado con él, si de cualquier manera no iba a cumplir con su destino.

Fue su padre, Balinor, quién acudió a su silencioso llamado de ayuda y le iluminó con palabras tan ciertas, antiguas, como el mundo.

 _"Eres hijo de la tierra, del océano y del cielo. Merlín. Tú no eres un brujo, eres una criatura de la antigua religión. Estás hecho de magia. Por eso no temas, no puedes perder el poder con que el que fuiste hecho"._

Emrys confió. Lo sintió. Pensó en lo que le recordaba lo que era.

Y una mariposa preciosa surgió de entre sus dedos, alzando el vuelo hacia la luz.

Pudo escucharlo claramente.

Su destino le estaba llamando.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo XII**_

 _ **De guerra y muerte.**_

 _ **Parte II**_

Mordred recibió una espada forjada del aliento de un dragón blanco llamado Aithusa. Un dragón que Emrys había traído al mundo y cuyo nacimiento había significado un buen augurio para Albion. Aithusa, una hermana perdida, mi pariente, que luchó para la oscuridad.

Morgana tomó la hoja brillante y la puso en sus manos.

 _"La mejor espada, para mi mejor guerrero"._

Fue esta espada sin nombre la que brilló durante el grito de guerra, contra el rey que blandía a Excalibur; la que cortó carne y huesos y se cubrió de la sangre de los que alguna vez fueron sus hermanos de armas.

Caballero tras caballero, Mordred se abrió paso, aprovechándose de la sorpresa y el titubeo en los corazones nobles de los que alguna vez llamó compañeros.

Mordred nunca estuvo seguro de lo que hubiera sucedido si se topaba con Percival, Gwaine o Leon, aquellos que le habían dado la espalda pero que también, en una vida que le pareció muy lejana, le habían estrechado entre sus brazos, compartiendo bromas y sonrisas, que le habían llamado amigo.

Pero agradeció a los dioses que no lo hizo.

Al emerger de la cueva, Emrys desató todo su poder. Su furia y candor solo podían igualar a los de Morgana, quien bramó su nombre como una fiera herida antes de ser tocada por un rayo.

Ataviado en su traje arrugado, el hechicero volteó la balanza a favor del único y futuro rey, desatando magia que antes jamás había creído poseer. El rugido del dragón que nacía de algún lugar en lo profundo de su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, le ordenó a Aithusa que se retirara, que dejara a los humanos pelear entre ellos. Ella lo hizo, porque la orden de un señor del dragón es ley.

Mordred no vio a Emrys mientras se abría paso hacia su destino. Caminó, mirando a través de sus ojos como si fuera otra persona, su espada latiendo en su mano y la pesada cota de malla tintineando al caminar.

A su alrededor todo era sangre, fuego, tierra y muerte.

Arthur no lo vio, concentrado en otros sajones que peleaban contra él. Y no lo hizo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él surgió de las sombras que se arrastraban sin piedad entre las salientes rocosas y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al hombre que él había llegado a amar como un hijo.

Emrys corría por los bordes, pensando: _"Puedo detenerlo. Puedo cambiarlo. Voy a decirle, le diré la verdad a Arthur y lo solucionaremos"._

Mordred solo pudo ver el momento en que el rey había dado la señal para que Kara fuera ahorcada; la mirada de Emrys cuando decidió que al final no valía la pena; la realidad de que Arthur jamás cambiaría, jamás los haría libres. Y siempre habría niños pequeños cuyos padres serian asesinados, destinados a vivir en la soledad.

Y fue en un latido que todo sucedió.

A pesar de lo que se puede pensar, la guerra no tiene sobrevivientes. Algunos siguen respirando, pero sus almas han sido marcadas con fuego. Y jamás, jamás olvidan.

Sobrevivir a una guerra solo significa que estarás muriendo lentamente, hasta que un día tu cuerpo sigue ese destino.

Mordred apuñaló a Arthur y, cuando la carne cedió al metal, cuando los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas, comprendió al fin lo equivocado que estaba. Apuñalar a Arthur se sintió como apuñalar a Merlín, aunque de una forma u otra, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Sintió sus propias lágrimas quemarle los ojos, el silencio en el que el mundo se sumió. Pudo sentir a Emrys, su presencia poderosa y familiar, más brillante, más antigua. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver la forma de la leyenda cobrando vida al fin. Sus ojos se conectaron por un instante efímero y Mordred acarició su mente con una mano invisible.

 _"Es el final, ¿no es así?"_ Fue su pregunta silenciosa.

El aire se rasgó y Excalibur entró en su carne tan fácilmente que apenas y la sintió.

 _"Sí, lo es"_ Respondió Emrys cuando Arthur giró la espada en su interior.

Mordred miró al rey, una sonrisa sincera floreció en sus labios. Estaba agradecido de que todo el dolor por fin se marcharía.

Arthur lo sostuvo brevemente y luego lo dejó ir. En la tierra sangrienta, Mordred yació moribundo el tiempo necesario para dirigir sus últimos pensamientos a Emrys.

 _"Mi corazón y mi magia se quedan contigo, Emrys. En otra vida, tal vez, todo podría ser diferente"._


	14. Capítulo 13

**_Capítulo XIII_**

 ** _Del dolor de Emrys._**

Estaba llorando cuando cayó de rodillas junto a su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraban sin mirar. Emrys le estrechó contra su pecho un momento y luego rozó sus labios con los suyos. Aún estaban cálidos y suaves.

Las últimas palabras de Mordred aún hacían eco en su mente, su magia aún hormigueaba en el lazo que Mordred había creado entre ellos. Esta se retorcía y buscaba, como si aún esperara que estuviera vivo.

Emrys habría querido quedarse allí, sosteniéndolo para siempre. Pero sabía que debía buscar a Arthur, todos sus sentidos informándole que estaba muy cerca. Se levantó, con los huesos de un hombre viejo y congeló el cuerpo de Mordred en el tiempo. Él se encargaría de su entierro. Luego siguió adelante.

Lo encontró algunos metros allá, inconsciente pero en definitiva aún vivo.

Lo llevó en sus brazos hasta un lugar seguro en el bosque, donde Gaius le encontró después. Ambos intentaron sanar la herida, pero había magia poderosa involucrada. Un fragmento de la espada de Mordred viajando a su corazón.

Gaius dijo que quizá en Avalon pudieran sanarlo.

Cuando Arthur despertó, Emrys hizo lo que había querido hacer por muchos años: Le confesó que tenía magia.

Durante su viaje a Avalon le relató cada cosa que hizo por él y el rey, aunque al principio fue distante, terminó comprendiendo lo mucho que su sirviente le había dado. La última cosa que pudo decirle, mientras era sostenido en sus brazos, fue lo que Emrys siempre había querido escuchar.

 _"Gracias"._

Emrys se quedó en silencio mientras el cuerpo de Arthur Pendragon viajaba lentamente hacia Avalon. Su corazón estaba roto y los fragmentos se le clavaban en el pecho dolorosamente. En un solo momento había perdido casi todo y se encontraba solo, perdido, otra vez.

Enterró a Morgana, quien les había atacado en el camino, bajo un árbol. Marcó su tumba y, mientras le daba la espalda, se preguntó cuántas tumbas tendría que marcar en su vida.

Emrys, después de todo, significaba _inmortal._


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo XIV**_

 _ **De cómo la magia está hecha.**_

Emrys llevó el cuerpo de Mordred a la cueva de los cristales, lágrimas saladas que jamás abandonaron sus ojos desde que lo encontró muerto en la tierra de Camlann. Su sangre ya estaba seca, pero aún podía sentir su magia. Un recordatorio de la promesa que hizo al final. Estaba frío y sin color, aunque parecía que solo dormía.

Lo despojó de la armadura de Morgana con cuidado y, cuando estuvo solo en pantalones y camisa, ya no era más un caballero oscuro o un traidor, era sólo Mordred, el hombre druida al que amaba con todo su corazón. Él oró a los Dioses por su alma y pidió perdón por sus errores. Besó sus labios una última vez y se deshizo, queriendo yacer junto a él. Queriendo morir.

Balinor, acudió a él nuevamente. Estaba triste por la vida de pérdidas que su hijo tuvo que enfrentar en soledad y lo acunó en su pecho mientras sollozaba. Hizo una última cosa por él antes de marcharse para siempre. Sus palabras fueron:

 _"El balance entre la vida y la muerte ha sido alterado, hijo mío. Muchas vidas se han perdido hoy. Tienes el poder en tus manos, en tu ser, pero debes saber que no podrás traer de regreso lo que te ha sido arrebatado, porque lo perdido, perdido está."_

Y Emrys supo qué hacer.

El hechizo vino a él como la inspiración y era tan complejo como la vida misma. Las palabras eran tan desconocidas como familiares y las dijo como una plegaria, depositando en el su esperanza casi extinta, su amor infinito y su necesidad.

Los Dioses le concedieron su único deseo y entretejieron cada hilo de las vidas perdidas, tomando la magia de Mordred y alimentándose de la magia ilimitada que Emrys poseía.

Cientos de vidas para formar una sola.

Papá dice que comencé como una bolita de luz cálida bailando entre sus dedos, una chispa, una esperanza, un deseo, y que me instalé en él como si conociera mi hogar. No solo llene su corazón, sino su cuerpo entero. Dice que sintió a mi padre a su lado, su magia enlazada a la suya, fusionándose para crear la mía. Fue cuando supo que no estaría solo nunca más.

Él siempre termina este capítulo con la frase: _"La magia está en todas partes, cariño, hecha de amor, de luz y de libertad. Puedes sentirla fluyendo. Y la magia jamás se acaba"._


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo XV**_

 _ **De cómo mi nacimiento marca una diferencia.**_

Emrys dio a luz a una niña, con un denso cabello negro cual plumas de un cuervo y ojos tan azules como el mar y el cielo. Fue el primer hechicero varón en engendrar una vida de su propia carne, sangre y magia; y aunque fue un proceso muchísimo más largo y doloroso que cualquiera conocido, e implicó una incisión en su vientre, la espera valió la pena.

Ella era perfecta y sana. El agarre de su pequeña mano era fuerte y firme, anunciando la gran luchadora en la que se convertiría. Su mente prodigiosa, siendo capaz de transmitir pensamientos incluso desde el vientre.

Lo primero que pensé al nacer, fue _"brillante"_ , porque papá me elevó en sus brazos y lo vi. Él, el gran Emrys, brillaba como un sol. Es curioso que pueda recordar esto, pero yo no soy precisamente normal, detrás de mi creación hay demasiado que no puedo ni comenzar a explicar.

Papá me nombró Kaya, en honor a Freya, la Dama del Lago y a Kara, la amiga de la infancia de Mordred, dos mujeres druidas que marcaron sus vidas, cuya desgracia y fortaleza las hicieron eternas en su memoria. No obstante, para él siempre he sido y seré su estrella, su mariposa, su pequeño amor.

Nací en la Isla de los Benditos, cuya estructura había sido lentamente restaurada por papá, sus cimientos latiendo con posibilidades y vida. Solo en esa isla, había querido formar un hogar en el que yo pudiera crecer protegida. Sin embargo, según como el misterioso barquero le informó un día después, mi nacimiento se sintió hasta en el último rincón abandonado del mundo. Pronto, druidas establecieron sus campamentos en la orilla y hechiceros de todos los reinos vinieron a presentar sus respetos para _La hija de Emrys._

Pero no fue hasta que La Corte de las Disir apareció en el vestíbulo, cuando papá se replanteó que la isla fuera un lugar seguro. No obstante, ellas dijeron que no querían causar ningún daño. En la forma escalofriante en la que se comunicaban, hablando una tras otra, dijeron a mi padre que mi presencia en el mundo era un augurio de tiempos de paz. Le hablaron del levantamiento de la prohibición de la magia de mano de la reina Guinevere Pendragon y de la ascendencia de mi padre, Mordred.

 _"Un druida común y corriente no podía matar al único y futuro rey"_ Dijeron. _"Sólo un druida puro, con la sangre la Antigua Religión corriendo por sus venas, podía tomar su sangre y robar tu corazón". "Tu hija, Emrys, es una criatura tan antigua como tú, tan poderosa que compartirá tu destino". "Ambos, juntos, lograrán grandes cosas". "La Triple Diosa le da su bendición"._

El corazón de papá ardió en cólera y expresó finalmente todo lo que alguna vez había querido gritar a la cara de los dioses.

 _"Ni mi hija, ni yo queremos sus bendiciones, ni su destino. Mi hija escribirá su historia y hará lo que su corazón le dicte. A ella nunca han de llegar profecías ni misiones, porque ella es lo único que tengo, la protegeré con garras y dientes, como un dragón. Marchaos de aquí, sino tienen intenciones de ayudarme en ello, porque he sido demasiado tolerante con ustedes por mucho tiempo"._

Las Disir guardaron silencio, como si escucharan los murmullos de la Triple Diosa en el aire y le dieron una reverencia respetuosa, antes de decir: _"La Triple Diosa respeta tu deseo. Nosotras también. Que sepas, Emrys, que tu hija jamás será tocada por la oscuridad mientras vivamos"._ Y luego se fueron, una brisa misteriosa como única evidencia de que estuvieron allí.

Papá no se sorprendió cuando, algunos días después, Aithusa aterrizó en las almenas. La dragona había crecido, su envergadura reformandose con el tiempo, aunque era difícil esconder sus deformaciones.

Ella le pidió perdón por su deslealtad y mi padre se lo otorgó, porque desde que yo había llegado, en él ya no había espacio para el odio y el rencor.

Mi nacimiento había limpiado su alma.


	17. Capítulo 16

**_Capítulo XVI_**

 ** _De dos seres inmortales que caminan por la Tierra._**

Papá me observaba cada día al despertar, casi esperando que fuera un sueño muy hermoso que se iría un día. Besaba mis manos y pies, se apoyaba en mi pecho para escuchar mi corazón. Yo hacía lo mismo antes de dormir. Fui hecha para amarlo y jamás lloré en las frías noches, no mientras estuviera en sus brazos.

Mi abuela, Hunith, fue a vivir con nosotros pocos meses después de mi nacimiento. Papá envió por ella a un druida que había logrado ganar su confianza.

En cuanto me vio, me amó. Y yo la amé a ella. Sus manos eran suaves y gentiles, su amor una caricia. Llenó mis mejillas de besos y mis oídos de canciones para dormir. Me contó de las cosas que papá hacía cuando pequeño y le ayudó a cuidarme.

Conocí al abuelo Gaius cuando pude sostenerme sentada, lo único que recuerdo de él son los reflejos de la luz en su blanco cabello y la tosquedad de sus manos, el aroma a hierbas medicinales. Él viajó a la Isla para confirmarle a papá lo que ya sabía, que la reina había levantado la prohibición y que Camelot era un lugar libre.

Mientras dormitaba en su regazo, le contó sobre la profunda tristeza que la reina cargaba a cuestas tras la muerte del rey, de cómo los caballeros restantes la protegían de todo el que osara insinuar que una mujer dirigiendo el trono no era ortodoxo. Le contó del heredero que Arthur nunca llegó a conocer, pero que era su viva imagen.

También le dijo, de forma muy sutil, que se esperaba que él volviera a su hogar.

Sin embargo, mi padre sabía que ninguno de los dos podría vivir en Camelot. Y que la reina no me apreciaría como lo haría en otras circunstancias. Tal como Gaius podía ver a Arthur en su heredero, en mi se podía ver a mi padre, al asesino, Mordred.

Gaius al final tuvo que preguntar, porque habría sido extraño que no lo hiciera.

 _"¿Es esta la hija de Mordred?"_

Papá, que esperaba esta pregunta, no dudó al responder.

 _"Es nuestra hija, Gaius. No estoy cuidando a una niña que no es mía. Ella nació de mí. No es parte de alguna aberración del deseo carnal, es un obsequio de los dioses. Su vida fue tejida con las hebras desechas de los caídos, unidas con mi magia y la del hombre que aún amo. Puedes verlo en ella, porque sin el amor esto no habría sido posible"._

Gaius lo aceptó como la verdad absoluta, aunque esto escapaba por completo de su comprensión.

Se marchó días después y jamás dijo a nadie lo que encontró en la isla.

Moriría años después, yéndose en paz durante el sueño. Papá, la abuela y yo asistimos a su lugar de descanso para despedirnos y le deseamos el mejor de los viajes.

Como todo lo que respecta a mi existencia, mi crecimiento no fue normal. Tanto para mi padre como para mí, los años pasaban como caricias suaves. Cuando el cabello de mi abuela se hizo blanco y su piel se arrugó, yo apenas alcanzaba la apariencia de una niña de cinco años. Y siguió siendo así cuando se marchó.

Viajamos a Avalon para despedirnos, llenando su bote de las flores más hermosas y lágrimas de amor. Besé su frente y le agradecí, siempre me he sentido bendecida por haberla conocido.

Papá y yo vimos a Freya en la superficie del lago por un instante antes de dar marcha atrás.

Desde entonces solo hemos sido él y yo, a través de los siglos.


	18. Capítulo 17

**_Capítulo XVII_**

 ** _De las reencarnaciones y el velo de las vidas._**

Ser inmortales entre las efímeras vidas de los humanos a veces es difícil. Estuvimos allí cuando Camelot cayó y de su ruina renació un nuevo reino. Escondimos nuestra isla de los ojos curiosos y dimos asilo a los usuarios mágicos en épocas oscuras. Presenciamos la desaparición de la magia poco a poco.

Nos volvimos criaturas en las sombras, mirando, observando y ayudando cuando fuera necesario. Viajamos por las tierras conocidas y después nos aventuramos más allá. Papá fue conocido como consejero de grandes reyes en todo el mundo, y yo, yo era su aprendiz.

En dónde él fue limitado y temeroso de su magia, yo fui libre y exploradora. Me enseñó todo lo que había aprendido y me dejó descubrir mis propios límites, los cuales realmente parecen no existir.

Cómo dije, ser inmortales es difícil, solitario. Muchas veces he deseado ser normal, efímera como todas las otras chicas, tener amigos como los caballeros o un amor como el que me creó. Pero es duro abandonarse al amor cuando sabes que esa persona va a envejecer y morir, mientras tú seguirás avanzando sin parar.

Lo único constante siempre sería papá, su amor y su calor. Y, salvo por algunas excepciones, eso siempre bastaba.

Aprendí que las almas humanas renacen algunas veces más, y que a veces sus apariencias pueden ser las mismas que poseyeron en una vida pasada.

Lo aprendí cuando encontramos a mi padre, en un día de verano.

Fue en una visita a Francia, durante el apogeo de un movimiento artístico. Yo estaba recorriendo los pequeños puestos de un mercado cuando tocó mi hombro. El eco de su alma tejido en la mía me dejó sin aliento y supe, antes incluso de que papá lo confirmara, que era él a quien había estado esperando durante toda mi vida.

Poseía un acento que era una delicia y era tan joven, tendría cerca de veinte años, sus ojos brillantes con la llama de la vida.

Y él quería pintarme.

Se sorprenderían de lo mucho que me han pedido posar para retratos, y de la cantidad de frases halagadoras que he recibido por mi belleza. Dicen que los rizos de mi cabello son tan oscuros como las noches sin luna, que mis ojos brillan como fuego helado; dicen que mis pómulos podrían cortar el corazón de un hombre y mis labios sanarlo con suavidad. Que mi figura es perfecta, esbelta y rica en los lugares exactos.

Muchos me han llamado musa y me han puesto sobre pilares. Dicen que irradio un brillo sobrenatural y me han ilustrado como una diosa, como un ángel y como un hada.

La reencarnación de mi padre, en cambio, solo dijo:

 _"Te pareces a alguien que he visto en mis sueños"._

Y solo pude sonreír.

Él no se llamaba Mordred, pero fue gentil como el caballero que había sido y me habló de sus pasiones. Me preguntó por qué una niña de catorce años podía tener una mirada tan madura y sostuvo mi brazo con suavidad. Pasamos una tarde mágica y, cuando conoció a papá, su corazón se saltó un latido.

Monsieur Merlín Emrys resultó ser el hombre que plagaba sus sueños cada noche, sonriéndole con ojos avispados y besándole con suavidad.

Fui espectadora de cómo el amor que les había unido en una vida pasada, renacía de las cenizas como un fénix. Él nos aceptó y nos amó como mi padre lo habría hecho de no haber muerto.

Lo llevamos con nosotros a la isla, lejos de los prejuicios del mundo y le mostramos la magia. Llenó nuestro castillo con hermosas pinturas y nuestros corazones con su sonrisa. Él vivió muchos años.

Al final de su vida, el velo que cubría sus recuerdos fue retirado y él recordó. Su mano tomó la mía y la besó con amor. Uní la mano de papá a las nuestras, porque yo era ambos y los tres éramos uno solo.

Nos miró como se mira a las cosas preciosas y dijo:

 _"Es más de lo que pude desear"._

Yo lo amaba, como lo había hecho desde que podía recordar.

 _"Volveré"_ , él prometió.

Y partió con una sonrisa.


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

 _ **De cómo el amor siempre te acompaña.**_

Sin duda alguna, la herencia más preciada que tengo de mi padre, son las palabras: _"El amor que nos une, es más importante que el poder que ejercemos"._

Estas me han acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, dando sentido a mi existencia.

Me han llamado La hija de Emrys, la niña eterna, la encarnación de la magia. Y aunque la realidad es que lo único humano que hay en mí es mi corazón, es precisamente eso lo que me hace ser quien soy, no ningún poder que la magia pueda darme.

Nací para ser la compañera de Emrys, para caminar a su lado en aras de la eternidad, tomando su mano y recordarle que fue amado, que lo es y lo será hasta el último día.

Porque el amor es lo que nos une y siempre lo hará, somos hilos tejidos tan perfectamente que encajamos en un patrón hermoso sobre la superficie de este planeta.

Y aunque el destino tenga planes, aunque el tiempo pase y la tierra que habitamos cambie, no existirá poder que destruya el vínculo entre nosotros, los pequeños relatos que nos conforman y que siempre guardaré en mi memoria.

Esta es mi historia como semilla: el árbol del que provengo, el agua con la que fui regada, las palabras cariñosas que me alentaron a brotar, crecer y florecer.

Soy Kaya Emrys, señora del dragón y la última druida. Hija de Merlín y Mordred. Una criatura de la vieja religión. Una hija de la magia.

Y mi historia termina aquí, al menos por el momento.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Bueno, escribir esto fue divertido. He leído todos los Merdred por haber en todas las plataformas y nunca vi uno dónde tuvieran descendencia xD ¡Así que aquí estoy! Tengo algunos Merdred más bajo la manga que subiré en algún momento, pero esperaré a terminarlos, como este. Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido. Ojalá me dejen saber que piensan y no morir en el silencio. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 **Neki Snape**


End file.
